


Beatle VS Wild

by thefloorstillneedssweepinggeorge (shanmccartneyx)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1960s, 1964, Australia, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Man vs Wild, Randomness, Reality TV, australian outback, what if reality tv exited then?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanmccartneyx/pseuds/thefloorstillneedssweepinggeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This humorous story will attempt to answer the question, what would have happened if reality TV existed in the 1960s? After signing a deal, The Beatles agree to take part in a special episode of Man VS Wild in which they attempt to survive the Australian Outback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beatle VS Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that came to me and wouldn't go away! I wrote this story late at night when I was depressed and couldn't sleep so I apologise for any mistakes. I personally don't think its a great story but its just a bit of a fun which is a bit different to the more serious story I am working on. A humorous, soft going, casual story here. I would also like to mention it is not entirely accurate to the show.  
> Peace and love guys xxxx

“Hello there and welcome to this special edition of Man VS Wild that are we going to call ‘Beatle VS Wild.’ I will be teaching you how to survive in the Australian Outback. I am your host, Paul McCartney.” The boys laughed at how serious Paul was about this whole thing. George just wanted to eat and John wanted to have fun.  
“And I am your co-host.” John ran behind Paul before peaking over his shoulder and shouting “JAWN!” Paul rolled his eyes and his best friend and bandmate John Lennon.  
“So John, how do you plan to survive the Australian Outback?” Paul asked. They sat on a bench just before the gate that would lead them away from civilisation.  
“Well,” John was stumped. “I can kick things.” He shrugged his shoulders. He wore a white shirt and black trousers. It was the hottest time of year in Australian and John sweat so much that the material stuck to his skin.  
Paul shrugged his shoulders. “George?”  
“With food.” George said taking a bite of his egg sandwich.  
“George, you do know that you can’t take food with you and you have to hunt for everything once we go through that gate right?” Ringo said, sitting on the stones next to the bench.  
“YOU WHAT!?” George spat out a chunk of his egg sandwich in shock. “This wasn’t mentioned in the briefing!?”  
“George, it was mentioned five or six times.” Paul awkwardly butted in.  
“Well then Paul McCharmly, why don’t I remember?” George ate his sandwich slowly trying to savour the taste.  
“When you were told you were either too busy eating or you passed out.” John joked at George even though that genuinely did happen. George looked at the ground below him as though he was going to cry.  
“Ringo, same question.” The cameraman who introduced himself as Petey, turned his camera to face the smallest Beatle on the floor.  
“Well I can sorta climb trees.” Ringo shrugged.  
Paul thought to himself. We’re not going to last a fucking hour.  
“And my good friend George and I build a fantastic tent.” Ringo tapped George’s knee although the younger man failed to pay much attention. Petey did the motion with his hands to signal to Paul that they needed to hurry up and get into the outback.  
Paul stood up and wiped off his shorts. “We are The Beatles and we are going to teach you sitting on your sofa, how to survive the Australian Outback.” He turned to George who had come out of his trance. “Will you do the honors?” George took some silver duck tape from the pack which towered at least two foot above little Ringo’s head. Why the smallest Beatle was given the heaviest pack, no one knows. That’s entertainment.  
Paul spoke as George began to tape around a tree trunk. “This duck tape is vital. It will give us a clear indication that we are not going around in circles and it will mark out starting point.”  
Once George felt the tape was secure, he finished up and put it back in Ringo’s pack. John skipped playfully to the green gate which would take them into the outback. He pulled it open and all the Beatles entered, he being the last one in after closing the gate.


End file.
